The present invention relates to an ignition coil for use with an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an ignition coil for igniting the internal combustion engine without the use of a distributor.
Some circuits for an ignition coil of the aforementioned type are, for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,247, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Distributorless Ignition".
A contactless ignition coil having no mechanical distributor has advantages that there is no limit to the ignition timing, necessity for a high voltage cord connecting the ignition coil and the distributor, and no generation of interfering electric waves from the distributor.
However, since the conventional ignition coil of this kind is directly connected with a high voltage silicon diode of glass sealed type through a wiring, it takes a long time to connect the ignition coil and the high voltage diode, and it is necessary to accomplish the insulating treatment with care in order to ensure a voltage resistance insulation of about 30 KV.